Set Sail For Love
by iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa
Summary: When Asuna kidnaps the prince, she thinks she's found the answers to her problems. The fearless pirate leader can be rich beyond her wildest dreams and forget the rumours that haunt her past. But when her solution becomes her problem she's left with a dilemma and a crew doubting her loyalty. BRAND NEW ANIME xD Excited for this one so let me know what you think :)
1. What Kind of Loot is He?

Okay so pleeeeaassseeeee don't kill me! I know I haven't updated YMMH yet and I know I keep promising I will but things have been off the charts crazy. I have now got my act together and that will be top on my list. However, this is a story I wrote ages ago to mourn for the completion of SAO (literally cried like a baby for an hour). I wasn't expecting to love the anime so much, but I do and so will add it to my writing list.

ALSO, as a heads up I just got done watching The Familiar Of Zero (also a tear-breaker) so there will be a one shot with a difference to celebrate that :)

Next on my list is Attack On Titan (Gary I hope youre happy =.=) followed by Free! though I doubt there will be aby fanfictions alongside those.

Who cant wait for February Fair Tail? *shouts* MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Anyways, let me know what you think and if anyone is a fan of any of the anime's mentioned hit me up in PM xD

* * *

Set Sail For Love

Chapter 1

The crew looked down at their latest catch with distaste. Their captain usually bought in piles and piles of loot, topped off with all the women they could desire. Not scraps of cloth and rope. Certainly not a man. And a scrappy one at that. Yet here he was, coughing and spluttering on the deck amongst what they could only assume was rope that would be of use to them.

"Captain..erm…what is this?" Yui, the gorgeous first mate asked confused. Though she was female, and young at that, the crew adored her strength and confidence and she was renowned for being the speaker of the group.

Captain Asuna turned graciously to look at her crew. Beautiful, intelligent and sly as a fox, she was renowned throughout the seas for being the ruthless "White Lightening". Most men, on land and sea, feared her power and most women respected her command, longing to join her crew. Of course, the crew were of mixed gender. Strong, bulky men made the harder jobs a breeze, and were paid the best. Of course, everyone aboard The Flying Swordsman was sure to be paid well considering Captain Asuna's reputation. Gold was stolen on a daily basis, jewels were found as easily as water and of course the women. Most of the men aboard the ship were there for the women. Every week the captain would bring the men the finest women to do with as they wished.

However, this week, the women and gold were scarce. Asuna took a deep breath and smiled at her crew. "This, my friends, is our ticket to freedom. This is our chance to spend our days in luxury, sailing the seas or living on land. We will be free to do as we please!" the crew looked at her curiously, their interests spiked.

"But who is he?" one man called out.

"He" Asuna smirked "Is Prince Kirito, the heir to the throne" with that she raised her arms dramatically, causing the crew to cheer.

"We can ask for all the ransom money we want" one guy shouted.

"Money and ale and women galore!" another screamed.

"I can retire to a nice little cottage by the sea" Leafa, the ships cook, mused.

Asuna smiled joyously at her crew's response. Yes, they would be rich beyond their imaginations for sure. She looked back out at the ocean. Finally, she would be able to afford the resources to find him.

"Klein" she muttered to the breeze.

"Captain! He's awake!" Yui called out from bellow. Asuna rushed down to the deck, walking over to the body that was still in a heap where she had left it. Holding her sword out in front of her, she approached the body cautiously.

With slow, heavy movements the body slowly rose to a standing position. It turned, facing the crowd of people staring at it and shook its head with anger.

"Ah, Prince Kirito. What a pleasure it is to have you finally join us" Asuna mocked, causing her crew to laugh.

"Who are you?" the prince spat, his voice ragged from the fight he had put up that had left his stomach worse for wear.

Asuna bowed in mock respect. "I am the great Captain Asuna, and you are in the company of the most feared crew of all, The Flying Swordsman" The crew erupted into cheers once more.

The prince took in his surroundings and stood up tall and proud. Despite his rough treatment, he held onto his good looks that had made him well known throughout the land. The only child of King and Queen Kazuto, he was beloved heir to the throne and everyone knew it. Taking his thick black hair from his mother, deep grey eyes from his father and strong build from his training, the prince was gorgeous. Paired with his smart mind and excellent swordsmanship, he would one day make an excellent king.

"Asuna huh? So you must be the infamous White Lightening. I've heard of you" he spat, regaining his strength. "What do you want with me?"

Asuna laughed. "Oh come now your highness. You are a smart man. I'm sure you are aware of precisely what we want" the captain laughed.

"You won't get anything you bitch! I can fight you and escape!" the prince growled determinedly. Asuna merely laughed. Ablaze with anger, the prince summoned all his strength and charged at the captain, wielding a pipe. She easily dodged his attack, moving her feet delicately and causing the prince to fly into the rigging. Winded, he fell back and collapsed.

"Yui, throw him in the cellar. Let's see if a night with the rats will silence that mouth if his. And the rest of you set sail! We need to find a safe bay to anchor for the night" Asuna ordered, turning and walking to her cabin.

* * *

The stench had to be the worst part. Or the scurrying sounds. Or the damp. No, definitely the stench. He had been through all kinds of hell but the stench of the cellar made them all seem tame. As Kirito fought the urge to gag yet again, he replayed the events that had led to him being in this damned place.

When he was out riding to the forest for a weekend of solitary training, he had run into bandits. Whilst they had seemed dim-witted and useless, the prince had been caught off guard and ultimately captured. Blinded, beaten and taken to some far off place, he had awoken aboard a ship filled with confused looking men and intrigued women. And then of course, he had met _her_. Rumours about White Lightning had not missed the palace. Fearless in the face of danger, it was said she could be bested by no one. But the rumours had failed to properly depict how beautiful she was. Her golden, flowing hair held the light beautifully as it cascaded down her slender body. Her sumptuous breasts were like soft globes of heaven, suiting the curves of her body. In another time or place, the prince would have believed her to be worthy of a princess.

"NO!" he mentally scolded himself. "Now is not the time. I need to get better so I can kick her ass and get out of here" he sighed. "Think Kirito think". At that moment, he heard the door click and a woman entered the small space.

"Get away!" Kirito yelled, standing offensively.

The women held out her hands in defence. "Please don't hurt me. I'm here to help you" she muttered. "I'm Sakura, the ship's doctor. The captain has asked me to take a look at your injuries" she explained.

Kirito laughed "Help me? As if I believe that! Why would your captain want me healed?"

"She's not all bad. If you're on her ship, you're staying as fit as a fiddle. That's her rule" the woman said with a smile. "She doesn't want you to suffer. Now let me look at those wounds. And don't bother trying to use me to save yourself" she added, noting his wayward looks "there are plenty more doctors where I came from"

Reluctantly, the prince allowed the doctor to look over him and bandage him up. When she was done, she looked at him and said "You remind me of my son, Blaine. He's a feisty young thing. I don't get to see him much, what with being at sea and all, but the captain always sends care packages home to make sure he knows mummy loves him. She's a good person, despite that reputation of hers"

Kirito shrugged. "I'll believe that when she lets me go" he spat, looking away. The doctor sighed and left him to his thoughts.

* * *

Asuna paced her cabin restlessly. They had the prince. That had been the easy part. Next came the bargaining and spreading the news to make sure the King and Queen knew exactly what they wanted. Death threats would be made, tension would be high and potentially it could be a tiring few months that were ahead. She needed to play this cool.

However, if the prince was going to be on board for a while, she would treat him as a member of her crew. She may be ruthless in battle, but Asuna believed even prisoners should be allowed to walk around the ship, eat with the crew and not suffer unnecessary pain. That is why she had sent the doctor to see to him. Although, according to Sakura's report, he had been none too appreciative. However, his wounds had been seen to and he should be healed in a matter of days. That at least gave her some pleasure.

Prince Kirito. Capturing him had been child's play, but conversing with him was going to take every ounce of patience she had, that was for sure. She needed to know how far they would be able to push their luck with the royals. Would they try to imprison her crew? It was important to smooth these questions out before they settled on a ransom.

Sighing, Asuna lay back on her bed. "Man, he's going to be a pain in my ass" she muttered. Then with a smile she added "I'll show that no good prince the value of hard work" and with that she settled into a slumber.

* * *

Updates will be once a week, seeing as I already have this written up. It's a little different to my usuals, and not really linked to the SAO anime, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. Let me know thoughts/ideas in R+R :)


	2. Tie Me Up

As promised here is the weekly update of the story. Tuesdays shall be SAO day. Have a fair few essay deadlines coming up so writing productivity will be slow, but ill do my best.

As usual let me know what you think :)

* * *

Chapter 2

The following morning, work began as usual. Leafa began preparations for breakfast, the men hauled the anchor, and scrubbed the ship clean and the women pitched in with quality checks and accounting. Asuna dressed once again in her white captain's gear and stepped on deck. The crew saluted and she bowed in response before everyone resumed their tasks. With a determined stride, Asuna walked over to the cellar and opened the door.

"Wakey wakey your highness." she teased, watching as Kirito slowly awoke.

"Still in this hell hole am I?" he muttered, looking up at her with puffy eyes. She laughed cruelly.

"Indeed you are. And you shall be here for a while yet. Now listen, whilst aboard my ship you will be treated like one of the crew. As such, you begin work today." she responded.

The prince laughed "I'd rather rot." he spat. Asuna sighed.

"As you wish." she groaned, once more locking the cellar door and returning to her duties.

"BBBRREEEAAAAAKKKKFFFAASSSSTTTTTT!" Leafa called out in a sing song voice, grabbing the attention of every crew member and the prince alike. It was then he noticed the beautiful aromas that had begun to seep through the cellar door. Bacon, porridge and eggs filled his senses and his stomach gave a loud protest. He was hungry and he knew it.

The crew gathered around barrels that had been pushed together like a table. They sat whilst Leafa dished up the food and Asuna offered around small loafs of bread. She looked over at the cabin door, sighing. They all ate heartily, talking about their plans for their share of loot. Asuna took a few small bites, but knew she could eat no more until _all _her crew members were fed. Standing, she walked back over to the cellar.

"Look, I don't care if you don't want to be here. Come eat with us. I promise I'll put you straight back in here after." she said, looking down at the prince. He was about to refuse, when his stomach spoke on his behalf and he gave an embarrassed groan. Standing, the prince followed Asuna and took a seat between the cook and a hefty man he certainly didn't want to get on the wrong side of.

"Ah Prince Kirito!" Leafa called out. "Some bacon?"

"S..s..sure." he stuttered, aware that several pairs of eyes were on him.

"I'm Leafa, the ships chef. I'll be serving you all your meals whilst your on board, so if you have any requests, feel free to let me know and-

"NO!" Asuna shouted, standing from her place at the head of the makeshift table. "He will eat what everyone else eats. No special treatment." she mumbled.

The prince turned and offered an apologetic smile to Leafa. "I'm sure whatever you make would be wonderful Leafa." he smiled, causing her to blush as she handed him his plate. The crew died back down into their usual morning chatter, leaving Asuna to reluctantly eat.

When breakfast was over and the place had been cleared, Asuna set the crew to their various duties and turned once more to Kirito.

"Cellar?" she asked impatiently.

Kirito shook his head. "I'll work. What do you want me to do Asuna?" he answered bitterly.

"It's captain to you, and you can start by cleaning the deck." she replied, throwing a mop and bucket in his direction. Begrudgingly he set about, scrubbing the deck.

As he got stuck into his work, he watched the other crew members. The way they moved, the coordination they had could rival that of his army at war. Each member had a role to fulfil, but they worked in sync to get the tasks done. It truly was a sight to behold.

"Hey, new kid!" the bulky guy from breakfast called. "You've been mopping that same spot for the last ten minutes. Get it together before the captain sees you." he muttered, shaking his head. "You don't wanna know what she'd do if she caught you."

"Caught him doing what?" Asuna said, appearing behind the guy.

"Ah...erm...c...captain." he stuttered, standing straight.

"Kirito. Are you giving my crew trouble? Because we don't do trouble on my ship." she spat, circling him slowly.

"No I am not." he said, glaring at her. "I'm cleaning. What more do you want?"

The bulky guy winced in front of him and several members of the crew had stopped to see the commotion.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" she yelled, sensing her authority being put under threat. "I am your captain."

Knowing he had stepped out of line but his pride still fighting back, Kirito shot Asuna a dirty look back. "Do I look like I care who you are? I am the prince. You can lock me in a cellar and make me clean your ship but it won't change the fact that when I'm released, you'll be put in prison for the kidnap of a royal!" he shouted. "Now I'm doing what you goddamn asked, so leave me alone woman!"

Several of the crew gasped. The bulky shook his head. No one called the captain woman. That was well known. Kirito was now also going to learn that fact. He watched as her jaw snapped shut and her eyes became slits of venom.

"Don't you ever call me woman." she said, her voice low and icy.

Seeing he had hit a nerve and unable to stop himself, Kirito smirked. "Why? That's what you are isn't it? A woman? Although, with those thighs and that awful chin hair of yours, perhaps I'm wrong." he laughed.

Asuna made no reaction. Turning very slowly on her heels, she caught Yui's attention. "Do it." she muttered. Making no haste, Yui gathered up rope and buckets, concern etched on her face. Everyone began to move toward the buckets as Leafa appeared looking solemn and filling the buckets with something vile. She cast a sorry glance at Kirito before scurrying off back to the kitchen.

Asuna turned back to Kirito. "You. Will. Pay." she said in a whisper before raising her hand and striking Kirito across the face. The ship fell still. The wind seemed to have stopped. Nothing moved for several moments until she once again spoke.

"Yui." she said, before turning on her heels and disappearing back into her cabin. Yui hurried over to the prince and tied him up.

"I'm sorry it has come to this." she said quietly to him.

"Why? So you tied me up. So whaaaaaaaaa-!" The prince screamed as he was hoisted over a beam and made to hang upside down.

"Now!" Yui commanded, and to his horror the crew began to pelt him with whatever was in the buckets. Fish scraps, rotten food and waste came hurtling at him whilst he hung there defenceless. The vile smell made him gag and although the crew looked on at him with pity, their attacks remained constant until the buckets were emptied. Then he hung there. The crew resumed their duties, Yui went to fetch the cleaner and he just hung.

"Shit."

* * *

Asuna sat looking out the window in her cabin as tears flowed down her face. She didn't even bother to wipe them away, it wasn't worth it. Captain Asuna was the most fearless, cutthroat fighter there was, but the memories of time gone by would always reduce her to this mess.

Woman. A word she loathed. Not because of its meaning or because it signified her gender. Oh no. Asuna hated the word woman because it always brought her memories of him. He who had hurt her, made her feel like nothing but a play toy. He who had abused her to the verge of death, healed her, only to then beat her when she was better. Asuna shivered. Nothing could erase those memories, but that didn't mean she had to have them brought back by her hostage.

"Damn that asshole." she muttered, thinking of what the crew were doing to the prince. It was harmless really, but a punishment she had designed when she had very first became a pirate. Another member of the crew had called her a woman and subsequently ended up with a mouth full of three week old cabbage. Since then, it was well known that you do not call Asuna a woman. Or else.

A knock on the door alerted Asuna to reality. "Come in." she called out, wiping away her tears quickly and smoothing out her clothes. Yui tentatively opened the door and stepped inside.

"Buckets are empty captain. He's just hanging now" she said quietly, looking at the floor. It made Asuna smile how quiet Yui was at times, even though she could speak out for the whole crew. She supposed it was because Yui felt in debt to Asuna. She had raised her after she had been found abandoned in one of the houses she had stolen from. Asuna had known then and there that she couldn't leave the young girl alone.

"Right 'o Yui." Asuna smiled "Better go tell him what's what." She stood and exited her cabin with Yui following close behind. The stench assaulted her too and she made a face. Kirito looked a little worse for wear. He had been covered by the crew, and being upside down had made all the blood rush to his head.

"C.c..captain," he spluttered as she approached him. "L..let me d..down."

Asuna smirked. "Have we decided to apologize your highness?" she asked.

"I..I..I. I'm sorry." Kirito spluttered, attempting to sound genuine but failing miserably. Still, Asuna felt a little bad.

"Good good. I believe you have a deck to clean." slashing the rope that held him, Asuna watched as Kirito tumbled to the deck in a pile of mess. "Get to it"

* * *

Oooooooh Asuna be mean xD


	3. Police Invasion

It's that time of week again! Updateeessssssssssss xD Afraid I have a list of deadlines this week so this is all I have to offer but I hope you'll forgive me for that.

I've had lots of positivity for this story so i'm glad and I hope I don't let you guys down :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

A few days later Kirito believed he was finally getting the hang of being on board The Flying Swordsman. The crew seemed to be getting along better with him, and he was happy to get on with the tasks he was given. He'd soon learned that Leafa could make the most delicious meals on the most basic of ingredients and that thoroughly impressed him. However, today was Friday. And Friday meant loot day.

"Alright men" Asuna called. "This week's steal is pretty minor to keep us going but the usual rules apply. No violence unless necessary. No stalling with the women either, I'll handle that. And no booze. Got it?" she asked, looking at them all sternly. The crew nodded and began preparing.

"Kirito" Asuna said, addressing the prince. "You'll stay here with Leafa and Sakura. The men will be hungry when they return."

"No! I'm coming too. I want to see what you do, how you treat people!" Kirito began.

"So you can escape? Ha! I think not. You'll stay here and that's an order" she muttered, storming off.

Kirito huffed and made his way to the kitchen where Leafa was busy at work. She set him to peeling the potatoes and they waited as the men piled out onto land. They worked together well, ensuring there was plenty of food.

"Damn that Asuna," Kirito muttered "No doubt she's stealing from some poor old woman."

Leafa looked up. "The captain? Steal? Oh no! You've got it wrong. It's all a li.." Leafa covered her mouth quickly.

"What is it Leafa?" Kirito asked.

"I..I'm not supposed to say" she muttered in response.

Kirito gave her his most disarming smile. "It isn't right to lie to the prince Leafa."

"It's just…Asuna never steals." she began. "The money we take, it's the crews. When the King, your father, allowed for higher taxes, people's money was taken for stupid things. Asuna targets the tax men to take back stolen taxes. That's all." Leafa finished, blushing.

"I had no idea." Kirito mused.

"You mustn't let her know I told you!" Leafa said panicked. Kirito smiled.

"I won't. Thank you for telling me." he replied. "They sure have been gone a while."

Just then, Yui burst into the kitchen.

"Leafa, emergency evacuation! The Police are about! We need to hoist the anchor quickly and call Sakura, the men are getting hit!" she shouted. Leafa sprang into action leaving Kirito trailing after them.

The police? Hope and relief sprung inside of him and picking up a sword he ran off toward land.

"Kirito!" Yui called after him, but it was too late.

* * *

"Retreat men!" Asuna yelled as more and more attacks were fired. She swung her sword as yet another attack came at her from behind. Things were bad. They had just about finished with the tax man when The Police had struck. Forced to fight, her men had put up a brave front but they were severely outnumbered and retreat was the only option.

"Hey! Hey police! Over here!" A voice yelled from behind her. Asuna swung around to see Kirito running towards them.

"Kirito what the hell? I told you to stay on the ship!" Asuna yelled, but Kirito ran past her and addressed her attackers.

"Thanks goodness." he said "Authorities. I am Prince Kirito, heir to the throne. Please arrest this woman, for she is my captor. She should be jailed for her crimes."

Asuna looked shocked. "Kirito you idiot. They aren't the police, they're The Police, a pirate gang known to murder other sailors" she growled at him, knowing that The Police would now forever be on their trail. She didn't have time to yell, for one guy came charging at them and slashed at Kirito's arm. He yelped out in pain, but managed to remain standing.

What happened next seemed like a blur to Asuna. She was fighting a second man when they were suddenly surrounded by bad guys. It seemed a little bleak, until she heard the yelps. Then turning to look at Kirito, she watched as he single handed took down four men, giving them an opening. He grabbed her arm and ran back to the ship. Yui had already organized a head count and with those two being the last, they were able to get away quickly.

Panting, Asuna assessed the damage. "Sakura!" she called out, drawing the doctor to her. "What's the damage?"

"Three hit bad, the rest minor scrapes. I think I can handle it" she replied, wrapping a bandage around one man's arm.

"Alright." she nodded. "I'll take Kirito and fix him up. Get those that can handle it to set course for Garma Island. We need to lay low for a while." she ordered before pulling Kirito toward her cabin. Once inside, she sat him in her chair and gathered some medical supplies.

"You really are bossy at times." Kirito mused as he watched her. She came to sit in front of him with a bowl of warm water, some cotton and a bandage.

"Forget that" she said "You're an idiot. What were you thinking running into the field like that? You could have been killed!" she muttered, setting about dabbing the dirt and blood from his arm. Kirito hissed through the pain.

"I heard they were called the police. I thought I could…"

"Alert them and be freed? Ha! They'd have chopped you up for lunch. And why? You'll be freed soon enough. Only now we gotta watch our backs for pirates." she muttered, rolling her eyes. When the wound was cleaned she expertly began to bandage him. "And never mind that, what was with those mad sword skills? When we first caught you I didn't think you could slice an apple let alone a person." she exclaimed, a hint of admiration in her voice.

Kirito smirked. "I am a prince you know. I've had years of training. You just happened to catch me off guard." he laughed.

Asuna laughed too. "No way! I could totally match you in a duel" she smiled, moving around before wincing.

Kirito stood. "What is it?"

"Looks like I've been hit too" she said "Nothing to fuss over" but Kirito was already leading her to the chair he had previously sat in. "I can handle it." she grumbled.

"I don't care. Let me see." Kirito muttered. Asuna touched gently along her arm and winced as she felt the cut along her shoulder. Kirito wasted no time in sliding down her clothes to expose her skin. It was creamy and soft, like a peach and her feminine scent assaulted him. He forced himself to focus on her wound, a small cut. Like she had, he dabbed at it with moist cotton.

"Tell me Asuna. What exactly do you plan to do with the ransom money anyway?" Kirito asked, working on her wound. "Need a new sword?"

Asuna humphed. "The money will be a major help to the crew. Leafa needs a new pot and many of the men have things they want too." she babbled.

Kirito smiled "I didn't ask what they would be doing with it. I asked what YOU planned to do with it."

Asuna sighed. "It's stupid" she muttered. Kirito looked up at her.

"Nothing you say or do is stupid." he replied earnestly.

"I want to look for my brother. He went missing years ago and I haven't had the funds to look for him before now." she replied. "Sometimes I think Klein is here with me, watching over me." she sighed.

Kirito thought for a moment. "Klein?" he asked "Around 25. Brown hair, blue eyes with a scar…"

"Across his left cheek" Asuna finished "You know him?"

Kirito nodded. "He came to join my army. Trained really hard and made his way to the top. He was by my side for five years." he replied, smiling fondly.

"Was?" Asuna asked, sadly.

Kirito nodded. "We lost him in battle last year" he looked away. "I'm so sorry Asuna."

She fell silent for a while. Kirito continued to dab at her arm.

"So you can fight and heal huh?" Asuna said after some time, her voice soft and slightly shaky. "And here I was thinking you were useless." she joked.

Kirito continued to dab softly. "I can do things you couldn't even imagine." he muttered, his voice coming out slightly husky. Asuna visibly shivered, her eyes coming up to meet his. He held her gaze, promise and something more within them.

"I'd like to begin to imagine" she whispered, her body moving closer to his.

His eyes locked on her lips as she subconsciously licked them. "Maybe you won't have to." he whispered back, leaning into her. Their lips were millimetres apart, their breathing mingling. Asuna felt her heart beat speed up and though she knew this was wrong, she hadn't wanted something this bad in a long time.

"Ccccaaaappptttaaaiiiinnnn. Island in sight!" Yui called out, startling the pair. Asuna pulled away and stood abruptly.

"I'd better…" she began.

"Yeah." Kirito agreed. With that she left, leaving him alone.

* * *

Oooooh the tension is forming xD Tehe


	4. Can We Really Call This Training?

Oh dear ;/ I cannot apologise enough for the delay in this weeks chapter. I've had so much to do and suddenly December has snuck up on me. Anyway, I will putting this one up now and making sure next week we are back on track.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4

Garma Island was nothing special. It was a dull wasteland of sand and rock, whose purpose was a lay low area for pirates. The crew of The Flying Swordsman dominated the island as they set up camp for a few days of solitude.

Asuna had called everyone together for an announcement not long after they had arrived. The crew had noted her flustered appearance, but had taken it as a sign that she had been concerned for her men. Yui in particular had been curious when Kirito had followed, himself a little flushed.

"Alright men. We've made it in once piece." Asuna called out. "Looks like we could use some training. Which is why I am so pleased to announce that Kirito has agreed to share his skills." she announced. Kirito looked at her a little startled, but reluctantly came to stand beside her.

"I have trained my army from the ground up. I guess I can help you guys too?" he stuttered. The crew looked at him sceptically, but knew better than to argue with the captain.

And so the training began. The crew were divided into groups, which Kirito set about training. They battled one another, practicing their moves and grinning with delight at the results. As the day wore on, Kirito was happy to see just how far the crew had progressed.

"Alright men. Battle practice, one on one. You'll all pair up and fight with each other using these." Kirito held up some lightweight sticks. "This way no one gets hurt. To demonstrate, I shall duel your lovely captain, Asuna."

Asuna looked over at him and smirked, recognizing his challenge. She stepped into the clearing he had made for an arena. They shook one another's hands, Kirito pulling Asuna in close.

"What do I get if I win?" he whispered huskily.

Asuna shivered, the contact reminding her of the event in her office and causing her to shiver. "You won't, so don't even dream." she shot back. Kirito laughed.

"Humour me?" he asked.

"My sword" she replied, stepping back. "Now are we going to do this or what?"

Kirito smirked at her confidence and took his stance. Asuna made the first attack, which Kirito easily dodged. She moved in for a second, but he sensed it and dodged once again.

"Quit dodging and fight!" Asuna called out "Or are you afraid you'll get hurt?" she teased.

"Not at all" Kirito replied. "I just like the way your breasts bounce when you strike."

Infuriated, Asuna moved in for hit number three and once again missed. Kirito followed it with a hit to her leg and Asuna toppled over.

The crew began to cheer both sides on as the battle heated up. Asuna hit harder and faster, but Kirito's moves were skilful. On and on they met each other hit for hit, both panting. Kirito thought he had her on the run, when in an uncharacterized move Asuna jumped on him, sending them both crashing to the floor. The canopy of their shelter toppled over them, covering them.

Asuna breathed heavily as she lay atop of Kirito. He smirked at her through hooded eyes and sighed.

"Seems you've claimed this one Asuna." he panted. "What is your prize going to be?"

Asuna couldn't speak. She couldn't breathe. What she could do was feel and boy could she feel. Her position had allowed her to pin Kirito, but it had also meant her crotch was directly over his, and he was excited. His arousal surprised her, but not nearly as much as she surprised herself. Her body was already responding, her mind hazing with lust. She looked down at Kirito and rocked her hips into him. He growled low and sultry.

"Asuna. The crew..." Kirito didn't get to say anything else. In her boldest move yet, Asuna had leaned down and covered his lips with her own. This kiss was soft, gentle but he felt the need that was laced within it. He kissed her back, his arms coming to wrap around her body and pull her closer to him. She moaned her approval and kissed him harder. It was getting heated and he liked it. Too bad fate wasn't on his side.

They felt the canopy move above them and Asuna pulled away just as light flooded in.

"Aww Asuna is the winner." one crew member called as the others cheered. She stood, helping Kirito up and smiled at her crew.

"R...right" Kirito called "Your turn!"

* * *

After a week of training and lying low, it was deemed safe to be back out at sea. The crew were glad to be back in the ocean and Asuna certainly was glad to be busy. Her kiss with Kirito had been nothing short of stupid and she was eager to forget it.

Kirito on the other hand could not. He had felt something in that kiss that had left him sleepless for many nights after. Sure Asuna was an attractive woman, but it was more than that. It was like….a connection. He had to get close to her again. Distracted, Kirito almost bumped into Leafa who was singing heartily.

"Hey Leafa, you're in a good mood today." Kirito smiled.

"Oh Kirito! You haven't heard. Of course you haven't. It's the 15th today isn't it?" she smiled, twirling about.

"Yeah, so?" Kirito asked.

"Well because we are always out at sea for so long, the captain sets a particular day every month to celebrate our birthdays. It's like one giant party every month. And it's tomorrow!" she smiled, humming along.

"Wow!" Kirito smiled. "So what do you do?"

"Well, the women wear fancy dresses and the men wear suits and we dance and sing and drink and eat. It's the best!" she laughed.

"Women? Captains bringing more women aboard?" Kirito asked confused. Leafa laughed.

"She hasn't told you about that either I assume? That Asuna." Leafa trailed off, humming as she made her way to the kitchen.

Kirito thought puzzled about Leafa's words, but her enthusiasm was catchy and he spent the rest of the day humming her tune.

The following morning the whole crew seemed to have caught the enthusiasm. The ship was decorated, barrels lay out for tables and Leafa had put a huge spread of food out. There was loads of ale and the mood was generally positive. They docked at a small port and the crew set about dressing themselves. Kirito felt a little out of place in the rags he had been leant.

"Ah, Kirito! Good morning!" Asuna called as she left her cabin.

"Hey" he replied "Looking forward to the celebrations?"

"Of course" she smiled "Party time's the best. The food, the music, the clothes. Oh, speaking of-" Asuna pointed toward one of the cabins. "The trunk you had when we took you is in there. Figured you might want something different to wear tonight" she smiled.

Kirito's face lit up. "Awesome!" he smiled.

"Well, I'll be back soon." she smiled, waving as she headed on land.


	5. Dancing Bodies

Back on track with the weekly updates. This is my personal favourite chapter so im hoping you guys will like it too.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Later that evening, as the sun began to set, the ship had been transformed. Lights hung from every beam, illuminating the ship. The food was good enough for a king and the men had dressed like soldiers. As promised, Asuna had gathered enough women for everyone, each dressed in beautiful gowns. Leafa, Sakura and the other female members of the crew looked equally as stunning, but none compared to Asuna.

Normally at birthday celebrations Asuna wore a simple pink dress, trying not to take away from the other women. But tonight she had gone all out. Wearing a beautiful purple gown, Asuna had chosen to let her hair hang loose in smooth curls. She wore simple purple stud earrings and a heart shaped pendant around her neck. The crew looked at her amazed.

"You look amazing Captain" Yui smiled as she approached her. Asuna blushed.

"Thank you Yui, as do you" she replied. "Have you seen Kirito?"

Yui giggled. "He's over there" she said, pointing to a group of men. Asuna lost her breath. Kirito was no longer wearing the rough clothes she had gotten him. Oh no. Kirito stood in a royal red jacket, decorated with golden buttons and shoulder pads, a white cotton shirt and black pants. He had washed, shaved and combed his hair into a sleek do and finished the look with plain black shoes.

"He's gorgeous isn't he?" Yui smiled, following Asuna's gaze. "Leafa said he borrowed all kinds of stuff from the guys but…"

Asuna wasn't listening. She was walking toward him, her feet moving on their own accord. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of him, several of her men looking.

"Good evening Asuna" Kirito smiled, his voice not giving away anything. "Come for some ale?"

Asuna was speechless. Nothing could come to mind. Nothing seemed right. She didn't know what to say or do. It was lucky she didn't have to.

"Captain, may I have this dance?"

Asuna turned to the man who had asked and nodded, allowing him to lead her away to the main deck. She looked back at Kirito one more time, but could still not bring herself to speak. They began to dance softly to the music and before long most of the crew had joined in. As she danced with different people, Asuna managed to relax back into the situation and had fun. Song after song she danced, laughing with merriment. The latest song ended and she bowed to her partner.

"I believe it is my turn" She knew it was him even before she turned. His voice caressed her like honey and she shivered, her heart rapidly beating.

"Your highness" she smiled, turning to him. "There are lots of beautiful women here tonight. Surely you would prefer one of them"

"No" Kirito said firmly, taking her hand. "I want you"

Asuna shivered once more at the contact and allowed him to lead her to the floor. He took up hold and as the music began he swayed her excellently.

"You look stunning tonight Asuna" he murmured into her ear.

"T...thank you" she stammered, blushing. "You look good too"

Kirito smirked. "This old thing? It's nothing. I'd rather wear nothing at all"

An image so clear flashed into Asuna's mind, startling her.

"Your highness, I really don't think that's appropriate" she began, trying desperately to regain her composure.

"Your highness? What's with the formality Asuna? You and I both know we are far passed that now" as if to make his point, Kirito pulled her even tighter to him.

"Y...you're the one complaining you deserve respect. I'm trying to give that to you" she argued as she tried to push herself back away. His grip was simply too strong.

"Is that why you kissed me?" he whispered "For respect? Because I think there was a little more to it than that" he said, his voice deep and sexy. Asuna could feel her body respond.

"That was a mistake and it won't be happening again" Asuna muttered.

Kirito's laugh rang through her. "Come come now Asuna. Let's not be so rash. I think that was a little more than a mistake, don't you" he breathed "Why else would you be so nervous around me?"

Wishing someone would save her but feeling as though she wouldn't let go if they did, Asuna felt caught. "I..I…"

"Don't deny it Asuna. I feel it too. That pull. That spark. It's there Asuna. Embrace it" he said, his voice full of need.

"I can't" she muttered, her voice betraying her lie. Kirito tilted her chin up to look him in the eye.

"Please Asuna. You can deny me, but don't deny yourself. You want this"

Asuna searched his eyes, loosing herself in them. She leaned in as he did, knowing this kiss would be more than the last, could lead to more, but was disrupted as the crew clapped, signifying the end of the song. Asuna pulled away and clapped, shooting Kirito an apologetic look before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

The rest of the evening carried on as expected. People danced and sang, laughing as they went. Kirito hadn't seen Asuna for the rest of the evening, though he blamed that on the many women who had asked him to dance. As the evening was winding down, he noticed the couples disappearing gradually. As he walked over to the ale barrel he spotted Asuna leaning over the bow of the boat, looking out at sea. Taking two mugs of ale, he walked over to her.

"Thought maybe you could use this" he said, approaching her.

She turned to look at him, her face reddened by tears. Asuna took the mug and downed its contents, tossing the empty mug out to sea. "You don't know what I need" she shot, turning to look back out to the sea. "You don't know anything"

Kirito sighed, also downing his mug before tossing it out to sea. "I know more than you give me credit for" he muttered back.

Asuna laughed. "Like what?"

"I know you don't steal. You take back what is owed. You hate violence, especially when it's unnecessary" he said, looking at her earnestly.

"Oh yeah? Leafa blabbed that one did she? She'd loosen her tongue for anyone with a smile. You know nothing. Did she tell you about the women?" Asuna slurred, the mug of ale clearly not her first.

"Women?" Kirito asked "You mean those you bring for the men?"

"Yes those. Did you know that most of them aren't whores? They're the wives of my crew. I bring them on board to spend time with their husbands" Asuna slurred, turning to look at Kirito.

"Wow that's…"

Asuna smirked. "You got me aaaalllllll wrong didn't you" she slurred. "You totally messed up" she stumbled, moving toward her cabin. Kirito followed, catching her as she almost fell. They toppled into the cabin and Kirito set Asuna down on the bed.

"Asuna, how much have you had to drink?" Kirito mused, watching as she swayed back and forth slowly.

"What do you care? Ashhhole"

Kirito sighed. "I happen to care a lot actually" he said, looking at her.

"Ha! Sure you do. You care about getting your precious royal behind back on land. That's all you care about" she muttered, leaning toward him.

"Asuna why won't you listen to me? I care about you" Kirito said, looking into her eyes and holding her shoulders. She looked back, her eyes a drunken haze.

"Liar! I'm sick of all your lies" she spat. "Tell me the truth for once"

Kirito felt hopeless. Breathing slowly, he leaned in and kissed her. Unlike their first kiss, this was slow and sensual. Kirito poured his feelings into it. Asuna remained stilted for a moment, but the alcohol had made her brave and pretty soon she was responding, kissing him back passionately. He took it as a positive sign.

Pulling back to look into her eyes, he whispered "Asuna". She held her fingers up to his lips, silencing him.

"Don't speak. Kiss me" she breathed.

Unable to withhold himself, Kirito kissed her again, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. He had never known himself to feel like this and he wasn't about to let it pass by. Asuna responded perfectly, her body melding into his, yearning to be as close as two people could.

"I want you to touch me Kirito" Asuna panted as she leaned away from the kiss. She unlaced her dress and allowed it to slip over her shoulders, exposing her uncovered breasts. Kirito gasped. When they had been atop of one another on the island he had suspected she was well endorsed, but upon seeing them in the flesh he felt his mouth drool. Not wanting her to change her mind, Kirito took them in his hands and squeezed them gently.

"Asuna, they're so soft" he growled in awe.

Asuna responded with a simple moan, leaning back into the bed and thrusting her chest forward. Kirito gripped a little harder, tweaking her nipples in his thumbs. He couldn't quite believe this was happening. He had only meant to get her to admit she liked kissing him. That was all. Sure, he wasn't about to complain, especially considering the countless nights he had lay awake imagining scenarios precisely like this one. But damn to be here. He supposed it was that dress that was slowly falling off her body. One look at her in that dress and walking had become rather difficult. And then seeing her dancing with those other men. Something had snapped, made him insist she dance with him. "I want you" the words held more meaning than she had picked up on.

Asuna moaned even louder as he latched his mouth around one breast and sucked. He really shouldn't be dwelling on the then, and focusing on the here and now where he had a very wanton Asuna moaning at his touch. The thought sent a jolt straight to his groin as he strained in his trousers.

"Asuna" he breathed, the need overwhelming him. She sat up and fumbled with his jacket and shirt, sliding them over his broad shoulders. Then she froze. Kirito feared she had changed her mind, but upon following her gaze realised she was staring at the still healing slash on his arm.

"Y...you won't leave me, will you Kirito?" she asked softly, her voice wavering and vulnerable. "P…please don't leave me"

He once again tilted her head up to him. "I'm not going anywhere Asuna" he whispered, leaning in to kiss her fully. Seemingly reassured, she kissed him back, sliding her dress down off her body and moving to remove his pants. He halted her hand and smiled.

"Let me" he said simply, unzipping his pants and sliding them off. She smiled as he advanced toward her, backing her onto the bed. He began to kiss a trail leading from her lips, down her cheeks, across her collarbone, along her stomach to the place her panties covered.

"Kirito" Asuna moaned "I want you…to touch me…down there"

Kirito smirked. "Down here?" he asked, rubbing her vagina through her panties. She shivered and nodded.

"T…take them off" she breathed

"As you wish, Captain" he grinned, slowly sliding her panties off her legs. She opened them willingly to him, offering all she had. He gasped, noting how wet she already was and gently began to rub as he had before.

"Oh Asuna. You're so wet. Is this what you want?" he asked, rubbing a little harder.

Asuna moaned wantonly, her body reacting on its own. "Inside" she panted "I want your fingers inside"

Kirito visibly shook. "Yes Asuna, tell me what you want" he groaned, slipping a finger inside her. She was like molten lava, her body tight and hot and so damn wet. Her vagina gripped him as he thrust his finger in, pulling him closer. As she moaned her approval, he added a second finger, relishing her louder moans.

"Kirito…Kirito" she moaned "I'm going to…to"

"That's it Asuna baby. Explode around my fingers" Kirito muttered as a third finger joined the others. It was clearly too much, and soon Asuna was milking his fingers as pleasure took over. He rode it out with her, his fingers pumping slower and slower as she wound down from orgasm.

"Oh Kirito" Asuna breathed, sitting up to kiss him.

He smiled. "Asuna, you truly are beautiful" he said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She kissed him again, cutting him off from saying anything further. He kissed her back, laying them both down on the bed. Once again she felt his arousal and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Asuna…?" he said, searching her eyes. "We can still stop. Are you sure about this?"

Asuna simply pulled at his undershorts, freeing his erection into her waiting hands. He was hard and thick, throbbing in her palms as she pumped him slowly. Kirito's face contorted in pleasure and he forced Asuna's hands to stop so he could align the head with her opening.

"I'm going to push" he said, his voice barely able to contain his desire.

Asuna nodded, moaning as she felt him stretch her to enter. He continued to thrust until he was all the way in and then haltered, allowing her to adjust.

"You can move" she breathed "I'm ready"

Needing no further encouragement, Kirito began to slowly slide in and out of her vagina. Asuna wrapped her arms around him, holding on as he picked up the pace.

"Oh Asuna" he panted "Baby you're so tight"

"Mmmmmm Kirito. It feels so good. Don't stop" Asuna moaned in response. As Kirito picked up speed, he leaned down to kiss her. She responded fully, opening herself to him. They moved in this rhythm like one, their bodies melding together perfectly.

"Asuna, I'm not sure I can hold on much longer" Kirito panted out, his thrusts becoming feverish and rapid.

Asuna groaned, her body meeting him thrust for thrust. "Me either Kirito" she moaned.

With one final push, Kirito groaned out her name, filling her up. Asuna joined him in the bliss, her body unable to handle anymore. As they both came down from their highs and Kirito slid out of her, they lay together panting.

"Wow…" Kirito began, unsure what to say.

"Yeah" Asuna agreed with a giggle.

"Asuna I know this is going to sound insane, but I care about your ship. I care about your crew. I think I even care about staying away from The Police" he laughed "But mostly I care about you Asuna. I..i.." Light breathing made him turn and smile as he watched Asuna sleep. He untangled himself from her and got dressed.

"Goodnight Asuna" he whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead before leaving the cabin.

* * *

Hehe steamy ;)


	6. Deal Breaker

Apologies for the lateness of yet another chapter. I haven't been very well this week and so it slipped my mind :/

Please enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 6

The following morning Asuna awoke with one of the worst headaches she had ever know. She looked around her cabin warily, not entirely sure how she ended up there. Thinking back over the night she remembered dancing with the crew, drinking plenty and…

"Kirito" she breathed, remembering the outfit that had stolen her breath away, the dance that had had her heart pounding out her chest. "Damn him and his sexy outfit. Those shoes and those gold…buttons" Asuna trailed off, spotting one of said buttons on the floor. Memories of the previous night came rushing back in one heaped mess of sensuality. She fell back against the sheets.

"Shit shit shit" she muttered, throwing an arm over her eyes. This seriously would throw a spanner into the works.

Meanwhile, Kirito was pacing around like a madman. He had loved every moment of what had occurred last night, maybe loved it a little too much but his concerns now switched to Asuna. She had been pretty drunk and maybe she he shouldn't have taken advantage of that fact. But damn, seeing her in that dress, dancing with other men had caused something primal within him to snap and he'd been unable to stop himself.

"Man, she's gonna kill me" he said, pacing faster.

The rest of the crew went about their day to day business, setting up the ship for sail. Leafa hummed as she prepared the breakfast and Sakura checked over the crew with hangovers.

"Ship insight!" Yui called, alerting everyone. Asuna emerged from her cabin looking a little worse for wear.

"So? It's just a carrier boat, nothing to concern ourselves with" Asuna muttered, rubbing her head.

"No, look" Yui pointed. "It's a royal marine boat"

"They must have finally heard we have the Prince" one man shouted. "I bet they're here to negotiate a ransom" The crew began cheering, excitement in the air. Asuna's eyes scanned the excited crew with a smile, knowing what the money would mean to them. Her eyes came to meet Kirito's and her body physically shivered. He didn't seem too happy to be going home, in fact, he almost looked saddened by the idea. Asuna shook it off. The sooner he left, the sooner she could forget what had happened.

"How long until intercept Yui?" she asked, looking at her.

"Three days, judging by their pace" the girl replied, watching the ship out at sea.

"Alright men. We carry on as normal. I'll look over the facts and figure out an asking price. No one is to disturb me unless it's an emergency" she said, disappearing back to her cabin.

"You heard the captain, step to it!" Yui called.

* * *

Kirito sighed as he finished waxing the beams. There was only one day left before the ship arrived and he'd be back with the Royals, living his life as before. He couldn't deny he had missed the luxuries being a Prince brought, but he also had to admit he had come to enjoy him time on board, being a member of the crew. And Asuna…Dammit he couldn't stop thinking about her. The thought of never seeing her again was just too much to bear.

"Why did I have to go ahead and fall in love with her" he muttered, looking out at sea.

"In love with who?" Leafa asked, coming to stand beside him.

"L..leafa" he muttered, blushing. "I was talking about the er ship. I've come to love cleaning her and I'll miss it" he laughed nervously.

Leafa giggled. "You were talking about Asuna, weren't you" she smiled. "I've seen the way you look at her. Your face lights up when she speaks and you always watch her at meal times" Leafa pointed out.

Kirito smiled. "Is it that damn obvious?" he asked. Leafa nodded. "I don't know what it is Leafa. I started out hating her guts, thinking she was a monster. But I've learnt so much about her, seen how much she cares…" he trailed off.

"You should tell her" Leafa said.

"I can't. She won't see anyone remember? Not to mention that she thinks I'm a pain in the royal ass he sighed. "It's better I just leave without her knowing"

Leafa touched his shoulder. "And you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Tell her. The captain will understand"

Kirito smiled at her. "Thanks Leafa. You always know what to say"

* * *

Asuna had just about finished her ransom plans when there was a knock at her door.

"I said no one was to disturb!" she yelled.

"It's me. We need to talk" came the voice she had grown to dread hearing.

"Kirito, the rules do not alter just because your royal ride is here. You're still one of the crew and will…hey!" she yelled as the door clicked shut with Kirito on the inside.

"Cut the crap Asuna. We need to talk" he said, standing. She rose from her to desk to walk to him.

"I said you were not to enter. We have nothing to talk about" she spat.

"Like hell we don't. Asuna, something happened that night of the party" he began.

Asuna held her hand up to silence him. "I know damn well what happened. There is nothing further to discuss about the matter. Please leave"

"Asuna! We had sex for goodness sakes! Of course there's something to discuss" he yelled incredulously.

Asuna winced at his blatant words and looked at the floor. "I don't wish to discuss that"

"Tough" Kirito bit "I want to and it's going to happen. Asuna we shared something. Something big and I can't stop thinking about it" he said, looking at her.

"No" she said, looking up "You took advantage of a very drunk me. There was no sharing of anything"

Kirito stepped back, shocked by her words. "I admit. What I did was wrong. But that wasn't the first time something happened between us. There was that kiss Asuna. And the time before. And the dancing. Don't you feel it Asuna?" he moved toward her. "We keep fighting it but it's there. It has always been there"

Asuna looked into his eyes. "I…" Kirito moved in and kissed her. It was gentle, caring and full of the love her felt for her. She kissed him back, her heart overflowing with the emotions she had been putting at bay. They pulled apart to stare at one another.

"Asuna, I lo…"

"Caaapppttaaaiiinnnnnn!"

The pair looked toward the door as Yui burst in the cabin. Yui wasted no time. "Captain they're here. I don't know how they made up so much time but they're here" she panted.

Asuna looked to Kirito then back to Yui.

"Let's go" she sighed, leaving the room.

Outside were about a hundred royal soldiers, all standing in uniform lines. In front were the King and Queen.

"Bow men" Asuna called as she too bowed before their guests. The crew followed suit and the royal soldiers stood down.

"Captain Asuna I presume?" the King addressed her. She stood and nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you" Asuna said, rising.

"Where's our son?" The Queen asked, stepping forward.

Kirito stepped out from the shadows, smiling. The royal guards held out their swords, expecting him to be tied up or held at gun point. They were shocked to see him roaming freely.

"Kirito!" the King said, spotting him. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine your majesty" he replied. "They've treated me very well"

The King and Queen sighed in relief. "Thank goodness" the Queen said.

"Well Captain" the King said, once again turning to Asuna. "We received your demands and have met them in full" he began, signalling to the guards. Each one placed a sack of gold into a pile on the deck. "Now may we take our son home?"

The crew gasped in awe, their minds unable to count the vast riches being placed in front of them. Asuna could only nod, her eyes fixated on the money on the deck. Kirito followed her gaze, unable to read the torment in her eyes. Fury and hurt hit him hard, causing him to shout out.

"Is this all I'm worth? Gold? Asuna?!" he yelled, causing the whole ship to fall silent. Asuna didn't respond, couldn't respond. "ASUNA!" he screamed, running over to her to look her in the eye. She seemed distant, like she wasn't there anymore. "Asuna I love you. I love you goddammit. I don't care what anyone thinks. I love you. Answer me Asuna!"

"That's enough Kirito" the King muttered. "She's a pirate. She doesn't feel. Let's go"

One by one the soldiers left, then the King and Queen. Kirito stood.

"Asuna please" he whispered.

"Go" she whispered back, tears threatening to fall "GO!"

And then he was gone.


	7. Royal Duties

So I know what you're all thinking. First she's late and now she's early. I know I know. But I'm posting early because I know I wont be able to post this tomorrow and I didn't want to make you all wait.

This is the penultimate chapter to my story. I'm a little bit sad to be honest. I have really enjoyed writing this fic and hope you have enjoyed reading it. As I have said before, this was to commemorate me finishing SAO, but I may consider writing future fics.

Please do enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

_Three days later_

"Your highness, the King has requested your presence in the great hall at once" the servant said as Kirito finished washing his face and preparing for the morning. Since returning to land yesterday, he had been thrown back into the life of a royal, having servants do everything for him, training, dining and of course, wearing nice clothes. It was as though his time at sea hadn't really happened at all.

"Thank you" Kirito nodded in acknowledgement, moving toward the door. If only it hadn't happened. Then maybe he would sleep at night. Maybe he would stop thinking about the crew, the fun he had at sea. Maybe he would stop thinking about her.

As Kirito approached the great hall he pondered, as he did so often since his return, if she too missed his face. If she too recalled desperately every single contour of her body late at night when sleep eluded her. He shook his head. It would do no good to think like that. Instead he opened the doors and bowed before his father.

"Your majesty" he muttered, rising. "What matter is so urgent?"

"My son" the King began "During your absence, we were approached by the King of the neighbouring kingdom. He has only one child, like us, a girl by the name of Silica. We discussed many things and have come to an agreement" he paused, looking at his son to ensure he had his full attention. "You and Silica are to be married"

Kirito looked straight at the king in horror. "Married?" he asked, incredulous.

"Indeed" the King replied. "A marriage that will prosper both kingdoms and will unsure our army is one not to be trifled with. It has already been agreed on. You are to meet with the King and his daughter the day after tomorrow. Following that meeting you will be wed. There is nothing further to discuss"

Kirito grew angry. "There certainly is something to discuss. I will not marry someone I hardly know, let alone love" he yelled, pacing the room.

The King sighed. "If you are referring to that damn pirate son, you must let it go. She captured you and used you for money. Nothing further. Now you much accept your royal duties and do what is best for your people. How else do you expect to be King one day?"

His words stung and deep down Kirito knew he was right. With a defeated sigh Kirito bowed and left the room.

* * *

Asuna sailed the ship once more to a safe place where the money could be counted and shared amongst the crew. They planned to relax for a while together; before each crew member split off to live their life as had always been the plan. For Asuna, there was nothing further to do. Her mind felt empty, void of any emotion since Kirito had left. His words had echoed around her like a ghost until she had forced them out, refusing to accept them to be true. Love? Love did not exist for people like her. She was a pirate, a sea woman who was destined to drown her sorrows in all the ale she could want. Though it would do little to help the memories of him and his touch, the way he kissed her, the way he had been joined to her in the most intimate of ways. It made her shudder. Nothing could erase that, no matter how hard she tried.

"Dinner Captain!" Leafa called, jogging over to her. She looked up and smiled, standing slowly. The two women walked back toward the camp.

"You knew Kirito well, didn't you Leafa?" Asuna asked suddenly. The cook smiled.

"He reminded me of my boy back home. He's a good man Asuna. Honest and kind" she replied, looking at the captain. "And a man very much in love"

Asuna looked sharply at Leafa, panic in her eyes. "Leafa..."

The cook held her hand up to silence her. "We all heard him captain. Thing is, he means it. We've seen the way he looks at you, watches you. Captain that man adores you from the bottom of his heart"

Asuna saddened. "I…I know Leafa. But I wasn't ready…I'm not ready for…for…"

"Love?" Leafa answered. "We never are dear. It sneaks up on us so suddenly and unexpectedly that you almost don't recognise it at first. But you will, in time" she smiled.

Asuna nodded as she sat down to eat.

* * *

Princess Silica was a brat and Kirito hated every ounce of her. She was spoilt, rude and the most boring person he had ever happened to meet. That isn't to say she was quiet, oh no. Silica liked to make her presence known no matter where she was. She treated the servants like they were the scum of the earth and was clearly used to getting her own way.

"Prince Kirito" she called out over breakfast. "Take me riding. Then on a walk. Then buy me new shoes. Daddy tell him I want new shoes" she demanded.

Kirito rolled his eyes. "I would be honoured Princess, but I must fulfil my royal duties first" he replied by way of an excuse. She sulked in her chair but did not argue back. That was at least one fortunate thing, she seemed to obey him. How on earth he could be expected to marry her he did not know. He excused himself to go to his study. There he paced back and forth as anger built within him. He knew this was what he must do for his kingdom but by God did she have to be so repulsive? How would he bed her, make love to her?

Images of Asuna wanton in her bed assaulted him. Dammit! No one would satisfy him as she had. Her smooth skin, her soft lips, her sultry eyes. Nothing could compare. He sat down exasperated. Try as he might Asuna would not leave his mind. He hoped she was safe, hoped the crew were happy with their riches. Pain ebbed in his heart. She had given him up so easily. He recalled the anger he had felt at the trade, the lack of feeling in her eyes as money was loaded on deck. Afterwards he had rationalised that she had done what was best for the crew and he understood. But to have her not return his love, or even to react had stung deep.

A knock at the door alerted him to the length of his musings and he called for the person to enter. His mother, the Queen, entered the room silently and shut the door behind her. Kirito stood to bow before her then motioned her to sit.

"Kirito, my son. It distresses me to see you so unhappy" she said softly. Kirito gazed at her. Unlike his father, the Queen was gentle and calm, not one for disputes. She had married the King young, giving birth to their heir not long after. Some said she was never able to conceive another child, others say she simply stopped trying. Nonetheless, the Queen adored her son and only ever wanted him to be happy.

"Mother, there is nothing I can do. I must marry Silica for the sake of the kingdom, though she is the most repulsive girl I have ever known" he groaned, sitting beside her.

The Queen sighed. "And do you love the pirate girl as you said?" she asked.

Kirito looked up at her. "More than words can express. I thought her to be cruel and unforgiving, but as I grew to know her I learnt of her kindness, her passion and her beauty. She is the most wonderful thing I have ever seen and I would devote my life to her if I could" he replied.

"She reminds me of you" the Queen laughed gently. "Does she return these feelings?"

Kirito lowered his gaze to the floor. "No. She feels nothing, like father says"

"Nothing? Is that why I saw torment in her eyes as you left? Is that why tears flowed down her cheeks? Because she feels nothing? Kirito my dear, that girl felt more than her heart could contain. Giving up the one you love for the sake of others is the hardest thing a woman can do, and yet she was forced to do it"

Kirito looked at his mother. "How do you…"

"I was once the same" The Queen said, answering him before he had finished. "I loved a man so deeply the world seemed to stop when I was with him. Then your father approached me and asked for my hand. Though I did not love him, I knew it was best for my poor family and sick Aunt. So I accepted. Believe me Kirito, letting you go will have been tearing her in two" she said quietly.

"So what do I do?" Kirito asked, stunned.

The Queen stood and walked to the door. She turned to look back at her son with a small smile. "Don't let her go"

* * *

OOOOOHHHHH GO GET HER KIRITO!

Sorry lol I get too excited sometimes xD


	8. For Asuna

Oh dear oh dear :S I realise this was meant to be up earlier this week, but I had some last minute plan changes. Initially I was going to post this chapter with a cheeky Christmas one shot because it was Christmas Eve. Then my computer crashed and I lost the one shot altogether. It took a couple of days to get it working again and so, alas, here we are.

This is the final chapter to the story. I am quite sad to see it end, as I feel this is the first full story I have written that I have been proud of. Please let me know how you feel it went.

Also, I have a nice three week break set in January, so that's plenty of writing time ;) fingers crossed I can get working to finish Blinded and revive YMMH. There's also just a little more cleaning to do on my commemorative Familiar of Zero piece, so look forward to that.

Enough talk, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Asuna prepared to set sail with a heavy heart. The day had finally come to begin their final voyage as a crew and her a captain. Most of the men would return home with their wives to settle and at last have a family. Others would find new work, taking the pay as drink money and nothing more. But to her they were her crew, the people she had spent years travelling with and had grown to love like family. She wasn't sure what she would do without them. Or without him.

Asuna berated herself for allowing Kirito to cross her thoughts yet again. She needed to let go, forget what had occurred and move on for her own sake. But whilst her mind was willing her heart grew ever weaker. 'I love you' the words that haunted her dreams each night, the depth and feeling that they held taunted her.

"I love you Kirito" she breathed, looking out across the ocean, the words finally falling from her lips. A single tear rolled down her face.

"Well now. Isn't that sweet" A voice mocked from behind her. Asuna tensed, knowing precisely who it belonged too but unable to turn around. "Fearless Captain Asuna is in love"

"What do you want Rikki?" she spat, slowly turning. Rikki, the notorious leader of The Police, stood looking proud in his usual scraps of clothing. Behind him she could see her crew tied up and held at gun point by his.

"My guys here reported you having the Prince on board. The one you 'love'" he mocked "I'm here to take him back with me" he said, his voice deep and thick from years of smoking.

Asuna laughed. "What a shame your journey was a waste" she said. "He's gone"

Rikki eyed her suspiciously. "You're lying" he mused. "Where is he?"

"Search the ship" Asuna said, rolling her eyes. "He isn't here"

Rikki hesitated, assessing her face for some sign that told him she was hiding something. It wasn't there.

"Damn. Guess I'll have to take you instead" he laughed.

"Me? What on earth would you want me for?" Asuna said, crossing her arms.

"You love him. I'm willing to bet he loves you too. When he hears of your capture I'm sure he'll coming running to save you" he laughed "Then he's ours"

* * *

Kirito knew he needed to call off this whole thing whilst his father was keeping it out of the public's interest. Then he needed to find Asuna. As he rushed down the corridors, Kirito was only slightly aware of the murmurs of the staff. That was until one word caught his attention.

"Asuna?" one of the servants was asking. "That fearless captain woman that steals gold"

"Yep" the other replied. "She's been captured. Her and the whole crew. Apparently she's been brutally attacked too. The leader wants to have his way with her"

Something inside Kirito snapped, just as it had before. He stormed over to the servants.

"Who?" he demanded "Who has Asuna?"

"T..the Police your highness" the servant blushed, bowing.

Kirito's face hardened. "When? Where? Tell me everything" he growled.

"They say it was last night" she began "He took the ship over. He wants something, I don't know what but he's going to keep hurting her until he gets it. They say he's coming into the harbour tomorrow"

Kirito nodded then rushed off to find his father. As he walked, one servant came rushing up to him.

"Your highness, the king wishes for you to join him on the balcony for a public announcement" he said frantically. Kirito stormed off in that direction, rage fuelling his speed. He stepped onto the balcony much to the cheers of the people below. To Kirito's horror, beside the King stood Silica and her father and the Queen.

"And now for my announcement" the King began.

"Father we must speak" Kirito tried to say, but was ignored.

"Too long has it been since an alliance was made" the King continued. "Which is why it gives me great joy to announce that my son Prince Kirito and Princess Silica will be married!"

The crowd erupted in cheers. Kirito couldn't speak. His father was waving at the crowds, Silica was jumping up and down and his mother was merely smiling at him. He didn't know what to do. How would he get out of this? He needed to find a way for her sakes. For Asuna.

* * *

As the ship settled in the harbour Asuna felt physically and emotionally sick. Rikki had been cruel, beating her in front of her crew and reducing her clothing to mere scraps of material that barely covered her. Every one of his crew members had stared at her, touched her in ways that made her feel like a common whore. One of her men had tried to fight and had been killed on the spot. No one else had dared. Some part of her hoped Kirito would come to save her, proving his love and allowing her to return it. The more rational part told her he would not. He had royal duties now and they took priority. She was just a pirate.

"Well Asuna, let us hope your Prince comes" Rikki laughed as he ran a hairy finger over her lips. "Or else you're all mine"

Asuna winced away but said nothing. It was better that way.

One of the men who had gone ashore for supplies scurried over and whispered in Rikki's ear.

"MARRIED!" he yelled. "Well well! Looks like your Prince has forgotten all about you Asuna" he leered. "Soon he will be married to a princess, and you will be nothing" he laughed before leaning down to her ear and whispering, "You're all mine" Then he walked away, leaving Asuna to cry tears of fear and sadness all at once.

The crew sighed, their hopes disappearing like hers. Leafa wept alongside Sakura and most of the men struggled to try and escape. Asuna watched them in sorrow, feeling as though they were suffering because of her.

"Rikki" she called out, grabbing the man's attentions. "If I come to you willingly, will you let my crew go?"

Rikki seemed to be considering it. He walked back over to her and circled her. "Come willingly you say?" he asked, stopping in front of her.

"Yes" she nodded. "If you let them go"

Rikki grabbed her face in one hand and forced her to look at him. "Prove it" he spat "Kiss me". Asuna's eyes physically bulged but she so desperately wanted to free her crew. She inched closer to him, shutting her eyes and thinking of only one man.

"Let her go"

Her eyes snapped open to ensure this was no dream. She still saw the ugly face that was Rikki, only he too looked surprised. Neither one moved or spoke, unsure if it had been a figment of their imagination. Then they heard the sound of footsteps and a sword being drawn.

"I said. Let. Her. _Go_." His voice was cold, menacing and Asuna herself was a little scared. Rikki let go and turned, a slight smirk on his face. He bowed low, allowing Asuna to finally see her savoir. Her breath caught in her throat as tears welled in her eyes.

"Kirito"

"Your highness" Rikki mocked. "A pleasure to have you aboard" he laughed. "I thought you might have been preoccupied with wedding preparations. How may we help you?"

"Let her go" he said once more. His voice stone cold and unwavering.

"Kirito run! It's a trap. He wants you!" Asuna called out desperately. Kirito took no notice. He stood awaiting Rikki's next move, a sword clasped firmly in one hand.

"Aren't you going to listen to little Asuna? Or has this new princess taken your fancy? In which case I can have Asuna all to myself. I can play with her, taste her, _fuck her_"

Kirito charged at him with a scream, his blade slicing across the mans arm. He yelped in pain and signalled for his men to attack but Kirito was too quick. He sliced through them easily, rushing straight back to Rikki.

The older man laughed. "Struck a nerve did we? Don't want anyone else touching this little whore?" he taunted, motioning at Asuna. Kirito moved again, but this time Rikki was ready. He dodged the attack and punched Kirito, winding him.

"Kirito!" Asuna called out. "Stop this please!"

"You…let…her…go" Kirito panted out, slowly standing. Rikki laughed and Kirito once again ran at him. The two dodged and hit around the ship. Kirito made a huge slash and though it missed Rikki, it cut Asuna's bonds and she fell free. No one seemed to notice so she set about freeing her crew and helping them conceal their freedom.

"Seems like you feel for Asuna more than you let on" Rikki taunted. "I'm not sure your wife would be too pleased"

"We aren't married yet and it has nothing to do with you" Kiritio replied.

Rikki avoided yet another hit and dealt a heavy blow to Kirito's face. He flew back into a beam and fell to the floor. Asuna rushed over to him.

"Kirito" she cried. "Kirito please don't die"

Kirito looked up at her with a limp smile. "I always seem to be saving you from these jerks" he said. She smiled down at him, tears falling.

"I've missed you so much Kirito" she said, holding him to her. "I…I…" she couldn't quite find the words.

"I know" Kirito responded. "I love you Asuna. I always will"

"Well isn't that touching? Too bad she isn't yours" Rikki laughed, walking towards them. Asuna shot him a dirty look and was about to stand when Kirito held her back. He slowly rose to meet Rikki.

"Let's end this" he replied. Once again the pair engaged in combat. Asuna could only watch as they duelled, each hitting and missing. She realised that her crew had fought his and won, meaning they outnumbered Rikki. Still, they fought on oblivious. Kirito summoned all his strength and finally managed to seriously injure Rikki. With no strength left, he fell to the floor and Kirito sat beside him. Asuna rushed over and hugged him.

"I was so scared you wouldn't come" she breathed, holding him close.

"I will always come Asuna" he replied, holding her. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you" she breathed. His heart flipped at hearing her words and he kissed her fully, opening his heart to her. She responded with an equally strong kiss, their love stronger than any blade. The crew cheered as they parted and they smiled.

"So is it Princess Asuna or Captain Kirito?" Leafa asked coming to hug them both.

Asuna blushed. "Leafa he hasn't asked…wait! The princess!" Asuna blushed, looking at Kirito "You're getting married!"

Kirito smiled and reached in his pocket to retrieve a simple diamond ring. "Only if you'll say yes" he replied.

* * *

So that's it :) cheesy ending I know, but I kinda thought it was sweet. Looking forward to the release of the SAO OVA that's due around the 31st December. Fingers crossed its a good one.

Have a fantastic New Year all and see you in 2014!


End file.
